A Flash of Red
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: She always remembered the forest, the red of the wolves eyes and the cloak of the brave woman who saved her. [Oneshot]


_Because I love the Dark Parables series and I'm upset that there isn't any stories in it's section. _

_A small piece of rambling because I like to think that Katherine from TFC was the little girl in the beginning of TRRHS._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own The Red Riding Hood Sisters or The Final Cinderella._

* * *

**A Flash of Red**

Katherine remembered the forest. It was the first thing she dreamt about at night. The cold night, the sting of the brambles, the gress under her feet, the hungry howls of the Mist Wolves.

Katherine had lived in France, near the Vosges Mountains. She had never known her mother but had her father, step-mother and step-sister. While out playing with her friends, Katherine had gotten lost in the forest. Spent the entire night in those woods, completely alone. Until the wolves came.

There were two of them; lean mean red eyed wolves. They had cornered her in a clearing and Katherine thought it was all over her. She thought she would never see her parents or her step-sister ever again. Katherine screamed when one wolf jumped to attack. She shut her eyes.

Then she heard a whine and a snarl. When Katherin opened her eyes a tall woman was standing between the two dead bodies of the wolves. The red outfit she wour told Katherine just who she was.

The woman was a member of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Katherine had heard stories; heck everyone had heard stories. How the sisterhood defended the weak, protected the forest. Each member was an orphan trying to find a family again. Katherine admired them all.

The sister introduced herself as Theresa and asked Katherine if she was all right. Numb with cold and fright, Katherine found she couldn't talk. Theresa held out her hand offering safety. There was no reason why Katherine shouldn't trust her.

The Wolf Queen struck quick and fast. Theresa gasped in pain, ordered Katherine to run before falling to the floor. Katherine did just that.

The authorises had found her soon after. Katherin told them everything; the wolves, the Wolf Queen, even about Theresa. Someone mentioned a Fairy Tale Dectective. One of the best. Katherine was taken home. She never saw or met the Detective.

Katherine's parents died leaving Katherine and her step-sister Cyrilla alone. They were taken to their uncle who lived in Italy. A man whoes only good deed in life was to take the two girls in. He forced them to work as unpaid servants in his house. Cyrilla complained constantly but Katherine was always smiling. She was the most kind hearted girl.

Katherine never said a bad word to say even when her uncle sold her gown. Cyrilla had hidden hers and helped Katherine make a new gown for the ball. They enjoyed themselves at the ball until the clock struck midnight. Cyrilla turned to glass.

Katherine knew she had to do something. She broke back into the house. Katherine hid her sister under a red tablecloth. She hoped it was enough to save her step-sister. Katherine found an empty room behind the ballroom clock. It was a perfect hiding place.

When Katherine met the Detective, she knew they were everything she had dreamed. Maybe a little more humble then she thought. Katherine wanted to catch up; ask about the Sisters and the Wolf Queen but time was short. They worked together right up until Godmother kidnapped Katherine and took her to the Forbidden Grove.

Katherine woke to find herself inside a locked room. She had no idea how much time had past. What she did know was that she had to escape. Climbing from the window was no good. It was too high and Katherine didn't want to break anything. She tried the door to find it was locked. Katherine looked around the room. She had to get out no matter what.

Finally she found some pins and tried to pick the lock. It took several failed attempts before the lock clicked. Katherine gingerly pushed the door open but there was no one around. Wasting no more time, Katherin made her way to the front door.

Half way Katherine came across a sewing room. Normally she would have past by but there was a flash of red. Katherine stopped in her tracks. She edged her way into the room. Hanging up was a red cloak. Katherine eyed the emblem on the cloak's shoulder as she fingered the fabric. There was no mistaking the cloak at all. It was the Sisterhood.

Katherine's head filled with memories. The cold night, the brambles, the chest-tightening terror. Kind, brace Theresa who had saved her. The bone-chilling fright at seeing the red eyes of the Wolf Queen.

Katherine jolted from her memories. She realised she had spent too long in that room. Katherine didn't notice the dark presence until it covered her. Katherine passed out.

When everything was over, Katherine reunited with Cyrilla. Katherine wanted to stay with Pinocchio; she knew what it was like to loss a family. Cyrilla thought it was a noble idea and agreed. Katherine's attention turned to the Detective as they prepared to leave.

"Detective?" They turned and smiled at Katherine. "I never got to ask before. How is Theresa and the Red Riding Hood Sisters?"

The Detective bowed their head slightly. Katherine's hands flew up to her mouth in shock as the Detective informed her of Theresa's fate. How they weren't abled to reach the brave woman in time, how Theresa died at the hands of the Mist Wolves poison. Katherine choked back a sob. The Detective looked up at her and smiled. They informed her how they helped the Sisterhood defeat the Wolf Queen, destroyed the moon essence and how this stopped everlasting darkness engulfing the world. Katherine smiled brightly at the news. Despite the bad news, there was always something good.

The Detective began to ride back home. Katherine, Cyrilla and Pinocchio waved them goodbye. Things were going to be better from then on.

Katherine was sure of it.


End file.
